Sleep my little one
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Prequal to Chibi Tenshi. When Naruto finds out he is pregnant with Sasuke's child he runs away. What kind of life will he lead with his child who he choses to raise alone.
1. Chapter 1

I finally decided to do a perqual to Chibi Tenshi. This story is about Naruto's pregnancy with Tenshi and a bit about her childhood before Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki sighed as he put the last of his things, the picture of team seven, into his bag. He couldn't stay in Konoha any longer. He would miss every one and he knew that they would miss him...for a while.

'One night,' he thought, 'It just one night and I got knocked up by the person I had fallen in love with...good thing Sasuke was drunk, he probibly doesn't remember anything.'

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was just glad that he had figured out that he was pregnant before anyone else had. He put a hand to his still firm stomach, he was only a month along but he could feel the child's chakara.

"It's not your fault little one," he whispered to his tiny burden, "I'll love you enough for both me and your daddy."

He then left.

_Month 2/ Month 1 of travel __**Naruto's POV**_

I know I can't go to the Sand village or the little village in the Wave Country where old man Tazuna and his family lived, those are the first places anyone would look for me. I feel my stomach lurch as morning sickness strikes me again.

'Hehehe,' came the laughter of Kyubi inside my head, I don't think morning sickness is very funny.

I swear if I could I would skin that stupid fox. This is all it's fault!

'I heard that, brat. And for your information I had nothing to with the creation of your kit. Just because I'm stuck inside your stomach doesn't mean I can do anything to you. It was your own fault...even though I'm not sure how you did it,' growled Kyubi.

I blinked then dug around in my food bag for some instant Shrimp Ramen, which is one of the few things I can keep down. I guess the baby liked at least one kind of Ramen. I wonder what I should name it...I suppose I can choose after it's born. I just hope he or she will be born healthy. I sigh and wonder about my own parents. Who where they? What happened to them? Were they still alive? If so where were they? Why did they allow Kyubi to be sealed inside of me? Urgh! All this wondering is making my head spin, or it could just be dizzyness. In the last village I had stopped in I had disguised myself using my Sexy jutsu and bought a book on pregnancy, as well as some prenatal vitamins. Both very useful. Well I better get back on the road.

_Month 4/ Month 3 of travel_

Ugh, I can see why they say that pregnant women shouldn't travel, it's torture! Also it takes me longer to get from village to village, and I tend to stay in villages longer. I thought ahead and bought a wig, make up, and someother things to make me look more like a woman and hide my true identity without the Sexy jutsu now that I'm showing. I really miss everyone... Oh, man! I'm crying again! Blasted hormones!

_Month 6/ Month 5 of travel_

I swear my kid is trying to kick me black and blue at times. Kyubi said that's normal, I asked him how he knew but he refused to tell me. I wish I knew what was up with him.

_Month 8/ Month 7 of travel_

**'Hey, Kyubi,'** I said/thought to the fox as I rested against a tree.

'What?' he replied.

**'Did you ever have a family?'**

_Sigh_. Yes, I did. When I had my first litter of kits there was a great famine in the land. Only my eldest son; Yukito, and I manged to survive,' replied the fox.

**'Had?'** I asked rubbing my own bulding belly, I smiled slightly when I felt a little hand press aginst mine.

I heard Kyubi sigh again before continuing, 'I gave birth just like you will soon. Certain kinds of kitsune, which I am one of, can give birth regardless of gender. They can also impregnate beings of other speices if they have been marked as mates. Anyways one day my son ran off with a human and when I found him again I accidentily killed him in anger.'

**'Is that why you attacked Konoha?'**

'Kinda, I followed my son's scent there and he tried to stop me, saying that he wouldn't let me hurt his mate and unborn child. Now that I think about it, the man who sealed me into you was the one who had lured Yukito away, and you have blue eyes just like Yukito did when he was in human form...Wait a minute...the hokage was late, my son clamed he had a child on the way, you look like the two of them combined so that means...'

**'That you're my **grandson**grandmother** we thought at the same time.

Then after a bright flash of light a man with orangey-red hair, out of which stuck two fox ears the same color as his hair, dazzling blue-green eyes, and an orangey-red tail with a white tip coming out of his pants stood infront of me.

"Grandma?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well, this is weird," said the now free and human(He's just in human form) Kyubi before taking a few experamental steps towards me.

"You can say that again," I said,

"Are you and the baby alright, Naruto?" he asked me feeling my stomach to check on the baby.

"We're alright, I think," I answered.

"Everything feels alright. I'm gonna get some water, I thirsty and we need to fill up the water cantines," said Kyubi, grabing the cantiens and walking off.

I decided to take a nap while my Grandma was gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Month 9/month 8 of travel_

Grandma, I finally got used to calling Kyubi that, sugested that I take easy for the rest of my pregnancy. He's off getting water, what can I say, I was thirsty. He's been carrying me around piggy back style, at first I was worried he would get hurt but then he said that Demons have great strength, and that he would teach me how to use my own demonic powers once the baby was born. I'm currently sitting under a Sakura tree. It kinda makes me homesick. I miss my friends...and I espically miss Sasuke. I've been kinda feeling off today so I'm gonna take a nap.

**Later...**

I wake and streach. As I do so, I feel something wet travel down my leg.

"GRANDMA!" I called.

"Wah!" said Grandma bursting through the brush.

That's when the pain hit.

END POV  


"Uh!" cried Naruto, screwing his eyes shut and hugging his stomach.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Kyubi until he saw the wet spot on Naruto's pants, "Shit! The baby's coming, Good thing I perpared."

After the contraction faded, Kyubi heafted his grandson up and carried him to a clearing where he had perpared a birhting area.

"I need you to use your Sexy Jutsu, so I can deliver the baby, I will use my chakra to keep you in that form until after the baby's born, understand," he said, laying Naruto on a pad that was covering Naruto's sleeping bag.

Naruto nodded and did the jutsu and let out a moan as another contraction hit. After four hours, Kyubi had his tail wrapped around Naruto's left leg to keep up the chakra flow as his hands were ready to catch the baby.

"C'mon Naruto push! Tht kit's head is almost out!" said Kyubi.

Naruto bore down hard, forcing the baby further out of his body.

"Good, Just one more push!...It's a girl!"

"Itai! (Ow!)" cried the new mother as another, but not as strong twing of pain hit.

"Don't worry, that's just the afterbrith," said Kyubi who had cut the now wailing baby's cord and handed her to a clone to clean and wrap her up.

Naruto was exsausted, he returned to his male form, panting. He felt himself lifted, clean, clothed and placed in his sleeping bag to rest, his sleeping baby, in the arms of his grandmother.

(AN: I though I would show the readers what's up with Sasuke)

Meanwhile in the village of Konoha, a certain black haired surviver looked into the distance, his hand over his heart, It had felt as if someone had been calling him.

"Naruto," he whispered.

How he missed the blond dobe that had stolen, his first kiss, his heart and his virgenity. He remembered that night, it had been amazing. Sasuke just hoped Naruto was alright.

When Sasuke spoke, the said blond whispered, "Sasuke."

A while later, Naruto awoke to find his Grandma trying to pry his finger out of the baby's little hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did I say pull my finger? No I did not," said Kyubi, in a playful voice.

"Mmmm. Grandma?" said Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Look, Baby, your mommy's awake," said Kyubi before the baby started to cry.

"What's with her?" asked Naruto, taking his child.

"She's hungry, here," replied Kyubi handing Naruto a baby bottle full of what looked like milk.

Naruto gave Kyubi a look before offering it to his daughter who started to drink greadily.

"She needs a name you know," said the elder male.

Now that the little one had finished her meal, and been burpped, Naruto took a good look at her. Her hair was already starting to grow and was as dark as her fathers. She also had her father's skin tone. But she had Naruto's blue eyes and whisker marks. The baby let out a yawn and sunggled into her blanket and Naruto's chest before falling to sleep.

"She like a little angel. That's what I'll name her, Tenshi," said Naruto.

"Tenshi," said Kyubi, leting the name roll of his tounge, "It suits her."

"Then Tenshi Uchiha it is then but we'll call her by my last name just to be safe," said Naruto, smiling down at his child

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi was now almost 2 years old, she could walk fine but was still working on talking. She was also learning the ways of the ninja form her mother.

"Nanana!(AN: Nana is what one sometimes calls their grandma so Tenhsi added another Na to make it great grandma)" she cried running up to Kyubi as he walked into Naruto and Tenshi's home/Ramen shop.

"Hey there, kit!" he said picking her up a swinging her around.

The girl giggled as she flew through the air. Naruto, who was watching from nearby, smiled. How he wished Sasuke could see how precious their daughter was. He also wanted Tenshi to know her father. Perhaps when Tenshi was older they would return to Konoha.

"Mommy," she asked him after Kyubi put her down, "All the othew kids have a Mommy and a Daddy. But I only have you, Mommy, why is that?"

Naruto knew that all the other children in town were at least ten years older then Tenshi was and they taught her many things because they tought of her as their little sister or younger cousin.

He ran a hand through his longer blond hair, he no longer wore his headband, and said, "You do have a Daddy, Tenshi, but he's not here. You see, back in my home village, people didn't like me much. It took me a long time to make friends but they were good friends. And I soon fell in love. One night I had too much to drink and I wound up pregnant with you. I didn't want you to have to grow up like I did so I ran away with Grandma and we came here."

"But who's my daddy?" asked Tenshi.

"I'll tell you when you're older, ok sweetie?" said Naruto kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Ok, Mommy," said Tenshi.

"That's my girl."

_5 years later_

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" cried six, almost seven year old Tenshi creating four clones of herself.

"How did I do Mommy?" asked the five six year olds.

Naruto clapped his hands, "Good jub! If we were in a ninja village you would be a genin."

Tenshi despelled the clones easily and yawned, it was getting late. Naruto chukled and picked up his daughter.

"I guessing you're too tired for a bedtime story," he said jokingly.

"No! I want my story! I want my story!' said Tenshi bouncing up and down.

"Alright, alright! You win!" he laughed before he told her about how he managed to help Sasuke finally kill Itachi.

Naruto smiled when Tenshi was in the land of dearms at last. The next day was her 7th birthday, and he was going to make it specal for his little darling. He had snuck two of her presents into her room already. He smiled as he placed one of said presents by the sleeping child's bed; it was his old Leaf headband.

The next day when she blew out her candles, Tenshi made the wish that she had made every year since she could wish, and that she would wish until it came true. She wished that she would someday meet her father and him and her mother would make up so they could be a family.

The End


End file.
